El oceano en tu mirada
by NekoDarge
Summary: ERERI/RIREN Cuando tu mirada se cruza con la mía, el aire sale de mis pulmones y no puedo respirar...aun asi, me siento mas vivo que nunca


\- Sargento ¿Nunca ha tenido algún deseo especial? Algo que siempre ha querido hacer

\- Este mundo no esta para conceder deseos mocoso

El joven bajo la cabeza apenado y con una mirada triste logrando que su sargento se sintiera mal por lo que habia dicho, pero era la verdad, ¿como hacerle entender a alguien que aun era un niño, algo tan cruel?

Porque a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, Eren aun conservava un toque inocente e infantil en su persona y eso era algo que facinaba a su sargento, lleno de esperanza y tenacidad, con tantos sueños por cumplir y tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Aunque aveces era alguien dificil de controlar

-Se que no es...facil...pero debe de tener algo que le gustaria hacer - dice el castaño levantando el rostro con una sonrisa sincera

\- No, no realmente

-Oh...bueno, yo quiero conocel el mar. Armin me conto cosas maravillosas sobre el y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

-El mar. . . No crees que es algo un poco exagerado considerando tu situacion?

\- Podria ser

Levi puso una mano en la cabeza de su subordinado despeinando un poco su cabello y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion, mas se detuvo en la puerta.

-Puedes seguir soñando, eso no lo prohibe nadie

-Mejor seguire luchando, y asi podre y cunplir mi sueño, y sabe... lo llevare a usted conmigo

La respuesta de Eren lo habia dejado sorprendido, el chico siempre sabia como dejarlo pensando durante varias horas. Y eso era exactamente lo que sucedia desde hacia dias, Levi no podia sacarse de la mente al mocoso que tenia bajo su cuidado, siempre a su lado como perro fiel con sus brillantes ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto lo confundian.

Creia que se estaba volviendo loco, no podia ser posible que él lo hiciera sentir emociones que nadie habia despertado en mucho tiempo.

La molesta responsabilidad de tener que seguirlo a todos lados se habia vuelto mania propia. Sus miradas y acciones se habian vuelto su adiccion. Y todo lo que veia en Eren habia cambiado drasticamente.

Ya no se hacia a la idea de perderlo ni tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de cumplir lo que se le habia mandado en caso de descontrol.

Ese mocoso, su mocoso, tenia un sueño que queria cumplir y el haria lo que fuera para ayudarle, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

...

-Erwin

El aludido despego la mirarda de la papeleria sobre su escritorio para prestarle atencion a la baja figura recargada en la puerta

-Dime Levi, ¿que necesitas?

\- ...

\- Levi estoy ocupa..

-Necesito un favor personal

-Un favor personal?- El rubio tardo unos segundos en considerar lo que habia dicho pues era realmente una extraña peticion- ...puedo suponer que es importante, nunca pides nada personal.

-En la proxima expedicion pasaremos cerca una ruta que lleva al mar.

-Llevamos años sin tomar esos caminos...

-Cuando hagamos una pausa aprovechare para tomarla...

-Levi estas loco...

-Y llevare al mocoso conmigo.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, tan solo se evaluavan con la mirada. Erwin era inteligente, sabia que el deseo de ver el mar no era plenamente de Levi, y tambien llevaba tiempo sospechando sobre los sentimientos de este hacia su subordinado.

\- Explica sus razones sargento, yo no le veo ningun caso

-Tsk...te dije que es un favor personal

-Uno muy riesgoso y lo sabes, no puedo dejarte ir solo asi sin una explicacion, ¿que hare yo si les pasa algo?

\- No nos pasara nada Erwin

El duelo de miradas era obvio, Levi no dejaba ir un objetivo jamas, el llevaria a Eren a ver al mar costara lo que costara.

\- Sabes que los sentimientos dentro de la legion no son adecuados Levi - dijo seriamente el capitan abordando el tema que le interesaba desde un principio

Levi estaba conciente de que no seria facil convecer a Erwin y que tampoco tenia sentido discutirle un tema del cual ya estaba el seguro pues eso no facilitaria las cosas

\- Lo se, y tambien tu sabes que puedo reprimirlo, solo...por favor, es lo unico bueno que puedo hacer por el. Siempre es solo utilizado, nunca ha sido recompensado por nada

Bastaron unos minutos para que el capitan diera su respuesta final

...

Llevaban cabalgando por varias horas hasta que vieron la señal de que debian detenerse, era el punto medio de su destino y mientras algunos equipos exploraban otros esperarian al margen de un bosque.

El escuadron de Levi se encontraba esperando instrucciones

\- Soldados, estaran aqui por algunas horas. Mikasa, Armin y Sasha haran la primera guardia y la intercambian con los demas cuando crean necesario. Algunos otros mandos altos y yo exploraremos otra ruta

\- Si sargento -respondio su escuadron

\- Eren, tu vendras conmigo

Con un asentimiento eren se subio a su caballo y espero a que Levi partiera para seguirlo, mientras cabalgaban Levi nunca lo miro.

Eren comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, llevaban un buen rato en el camino y Su sargento habia dicho que otros altos mandos vendrian con ellos pero despues de algunos tramos, cada uno se fue deteniendo hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. No entendia nada.

\- Alto - Levi se detuvo y en un movimiento bajo del caballo- ven aqui

Eren bajo del caballo y siguiendo ordenes se acerco a Levi, por la luz podia suponer que habian cruzado el bosque completo y se estaban acercando a la orilla donde debia haber menos arboles, varias ideas de probables resultados cruzaron por su mente, la mayoria eran malos, pero como siempre, el se limitaria a seguir ordenes.

Levi desato el pañuelo de su cuello y cubrio los ojos de Eren

\- Andando, yo te guiare

\- A donde vamos? - se atrevio a preguntar mientras caminaban

-Ya veras

\- S..sargento...puedo decir almenos mis ultimas palabras?

\- Tus...¿qué?

Eren pudo notar aun atravez del pañuelo que la luz se habia intensificado, sintio la mano de Levi cerrarse en torno a su brazo deteniendolo, y supuso que podia hablar. Despues de todo, seria lo ultimo que diria

\- Estamos cerca del final con los titanes y supongo que ya no soy necesario. No pienso poner oposicion, dije que terminaria con todos los titanes y...eso me incluye. Aunque me habria gustado despedirme de todos, cuide de mis hermanos por mi porfavor.

\- Eran ...

\- Aun no termino. Lamento mucho si le falto al respeto pero hay una ultima cosa que quiero decirle...Yo...me enamore de usted... No podia morir sin decirlo

Levi se habia quedado completamente mudo, su idea solamente era llevar al castaño a ver el mar y despues regresar. Pero ahora él creeia que iba a matarlo y estaba diciendo sus ultimas palabras... en lo que creeia su ultimo momento, habia dicho que lo amaba.

Callendo de rodillas en el suelo, Eren inclino la cabeza dejando al descubierto su nuca

\- Esta bien, ya puede hacerlo - dijo entre lagrimas

Entonces sintio un peso caer sobre su regazo, unos brazos que se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y la venda cayo

Recordaba aun el dia en que Armin le hablo del mar, lo describio tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Desde ese entonces se habia convertido en su sueño estar ahi...Y realmente...No habia cosa mas increible que hubiera visto jamas.

Una enorme linea azul brillante se extendia frente a el y se perdia con la linea del cielo, el sol se posaba en lo mas alto dandole un toque dorado a todo y las pocas nuves que adornaban el cielo le daban un aspecto perfecto a la vista. Era mucho mas hermoso de lo que se habia imaginado.

\- Te gusta mocoso?

El sonido tan cercano de la voz de su sargento lo saco de su trance y por fin cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aun confundido por la situacion, aprovechando el tener al otro sobre sus piernas, reunio el valor suficiente para rodear la cintura de Levi con sus brazos, sin embargo su vista seguia al frente admirando el panorama.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque hace todo esto?

-Crei que querias verlo, pero si quieres que nos vallamos...

\- No! Es...perfecto - dirijiendo por fin su mirada hacia el pelinegro se percato de algo- Sargento usted no lo esta viendo, deberia ver cuan hermoso es.

\- No necesito hacerlo, he visto desde tormentas hasta los momentos mas brillantes del oceano.

-Pero...

\- Yo lo veo cada dia en tu mirada Eren.

* * *

Un comentario es bien apreciado

Hasta pronto :3


End file.
